It is known to provide a motor vehicle having a four wheel drive mode of operation in which motive power is supplied to each of two pairs of wheels of the vehicle. Motive power is supplied to the wheels by means of a driveline.
Some known vehicles have a driveline arranged such that motive power is permanently supplied to both pairs of wheels such that the vehicle is permanently in a four wheel drive configuration. Some other vehicles are arranged such that motive power is selectively supplied to either only one pair or to both pairs of wheels. A driver operable selector may be provided to allow the driver to select two wheel or four wheel operation. Some driveline systems require the vehicle to be stationary when transitioning between two and four wheel drive modes. Such systems may be referred to as static disconnect/reconnect systems. More advanced drivelines systems such as that disclosed in GB2407804 allow a vehicle to switch between two wheel and four wheel drive operation whilst a vehicle is moving. Such systems may be referred to as dynamic driveline systems.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved driveline system that at least partially mitigates disadvantages of existing dynamic driveline systems.